Driving Lessons From Hell
by Sweet Omega
Summary: Yugi's started drivers e.d. This is his behind the wheel practice time and guess who are his partners? You'll hafta read to find out!
1. Welcome to Class!

Starz- Hi everyone!!! Starzpen here!!! K this is my first fic here on FF.net so pleeze be nice. Or.....I'll make Yugi crash the car!!!!!  
  
Yugi- Wha? Pleeze be nice!!! I don't wanna crash....  
  
Starz- Alrighty now for the disclaimer. I don't own any of it sorry I'm just not that creative. Now on to the driving lesson!!!  
  
Yugi- *gulp*  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
italics-thinking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson1-The Intros  
"Hello my name is Mr. Hoshi. I will be the "Behind the Wheel" teacher for the 3 of you. Care to tell me your names?"  
"Hi! My names Yugi Motou." Yugi responded a bit to happily.  
"I am Ryou Bakura." Bakura said calmly.  
"And last but not least you are...?"  
"Marik."  
"O.K. then, now we can't take you out on the road yet because you don't have your permits yet. So today were going to give you a test." At this Yugi glupped. "Don't worry it won't affect your grade or anything it's just to show me what you already know."  
~30 minutes later~   
"OK times up. Now let's see here...... HEY!?!"  
"What's wrong Mr.Hoshi?" Yugi asked.  
"Well one of you, I'm not sure who just wrote 'I will rule over you all.' over and over again."  
"That would have been Marik."Bakura answered with a smirk.  
"You can prove it was me...."  
"Right anyway moving on...." he said nervously before picking up the next one. "Well this person did well but the drew lil' monsters all over the rest of it."  
"That was mine ...I got a little bored..."Yugi replied sheepishly  
"So that means this is yours right?" he said motioning toward Bakura  
"It would seem so."  
"....!?!"  
"What did I fail?"  
"No actually you got every question right! How did you manage that?"  
/Yami B.- You could tell him you cheated by having me look at the answers for you./  
//B-You never did tell why you did that.//  
/Well let's say if you get your license I can drive./  
//Oh...//  
"You in there Bakura?" Mr.Hoshi asked concerned.   
"Oh, Sorry about that. Guess I'm just a lucky guesser."  
"Right, anyway starting tomorrow we will be in the car, so please be here on time." It's gonna be a long couple a days *sigh*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- Well what do you think? Sorry it's so short but it was only the intro!! Next chapter is Yugi behind the wheel ^_^'''. Scary no? Please R&R!!! 


	2. Video Time!

Starz-Hi everyone!!!! Welcome back for chappy two!!! I promise this one will be funnier than the last ^_^!  
  
Yugi-Why don't I like the sound of this.....  
  
Starz- Oh, you'll see....*grins evilly*   
  
Yugi-Oh, no.....  
  
Starz-I'd like to thank my friend's for the idea ^_^  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
italics-thinking  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson2-The Video  
"Good morning!" Mr.Hoshi greeted happily. "Since the permits haven't come in yet we're going to watch this movie on drunk driving. It's a little gory but I'm sure you three will be fine."  
  
"H...How gory IS it?...heh..." Yugi asked.  
  
"Nothing you boys can't handle I'm sure." He said as he popped in the video. "Now any questions?"  
  
"One." Marik said "Do I have to sit next to HIM." He said referring to Yugi.  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"  
  
"It means I think your gonna throw up all over me that's what!"  
  
"Would you two be quiet." Bakura said "Let's just watch the movie so I can go to Study Hall and sleep."  
  
"You happy because your not sitting next to him!!!"Marik yelled  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Boys!" Mr.Hoshi called and got absolutely no response "BOYS!!!!!"   
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"That's better now we're going to watch the movie so be quiet. If you feel a little sick here's a garbage can to throw up into. Is that ok with everyone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"O.K. good." he pressed play and hit the lights.  
~20 minutes later~  
  
"See it wasn't that bad." The lights went back up and showed a pale Yugi, Marik who was trying very hard not to laugh at what he just saw and Bakura who was attempting to calm Yugi down.   
  
"Mr. Hoshi?"  
  
"Yes Yugi?"  
  
"That man had no head."he said in complete shock.   
  
"Yes that's true Yugi."   
  
"I don't feel good any more." he said and then passed out. Marik could stop himself anymore and burst out laughing.  
  
"Yugi!" Bakura exclaimed worriedly. "Wake up!!" He started shaking him trying to wake him up.  
  
"Yugi!" Mr. Hoshi said. He grabbed his water and dumped it in Yugi's face.  
  
"Wha...?"  
  
"Thank God your O.K. Bakura can you take him down to the nurse for me?"  
"Sure thing Mr.Hoshi."  
  
"The poor pharaoh. Can't stand a little blood!!" Marik said before falling into a fit of laughter again.  
  
"On second thought...take both of them Bakura."  
  
"Why? Marik's fine."  
  
"Physically yes but I'm not sure mentally."  
  
"Ah...."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz-O.K.,O.K. I know I said that Yugi would drive but my friend said something about the gory movie and I thought it would be funny so I added chapter in between. Hope you liked it!!! 


	3. Getting Ready to Drive!

Starz- Hola! I'm back with chapter 3!!! *dose victory pose* This is gonna be fun I promise!!!  
  
Yugi- Why do you hate me?   
  
Starz- I don't hate you it's just funny. Oh, yeah. I don't own anything. If you sue me you will get nothing except maybe my chewed gum.  
  
Yugi- That is gross...  
  
Starz- Be quiet you! Anyway today we are in the car!!! And Yami makes an appearance!  
  
Yugi- This is gonna be bad isn't it?  
  
Starz- Why do you always say that?  
  
Yugi- Because it's true!  
  
Starz- Is not!!! Oh I've gotten a couple questions about which Marik it is.  
  
Marik- Yeah which one am I?   
  
Starz- Well I don't know much about Marik si when it's Yami Marik I'll call him Malik K? Now on with the chapter!!!  
  
Yugi & Marik- *sigh*  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Driving Lesson From Hell  
Lesson3- Behind the Wheel  
"Good morning Mr.Hoshi!!"   
  
"Good morning Yugi. Glad to see your feeling better this morning." Mr.Hoshi said  
  
"Yeah about that I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's alright. It's not the first time it's happened."  
  
"Good morning." greeted Bakura as he came in. "I heard we get our permits today is that true?"  
  
"Yes it is Bakura. Proves how fast news travels in this school."  
  
"Really?" Yugi exclaimed "So that means we get to drive today right?"  
  
"Yes as long as Marik is here other wise we can't go out on the road."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, you can learn by watching others and seeing their mistakes as well as when you are driving."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"He's here today I saw him in the nurse's office." Bakura stated matter-of -factly. "They were giving him a test to make sure it's safe for him to be in school." As soon as he said that Marik came in cussing up a storm in Egyptian. He finally calmed down enough to speak in English(or Japanese whatever).  
  
"How could they think I'm crazy!!!! I passed their stupid tests and they still I'm a bit crazy!!!"  
  
"Well calm down Marik. Today were gonna go drive."  
  
"I'm not driving first. I'm not in the mood." he said angrily.  
  
"O.K. so that means either Yugi or Bakura? Which one of you first?" Mr.Hoshi asked.  
  
"Yugi can." Bakura said. "I don't care."  
  
"Alright now that this is settled let's go out to the car."  
  
  
  
^Outside^  
  
"Here it is." Mr. Hoshi announced. Looking at the red automobile.(I don't know a lot about cars so go with me on this ok?)  
  
"I think my grandmother has a car like this." Bakura said.  
  
"Well it's a good car to learn in."Mr.hoshi said as they climbed in.  
  
"It smells like her too."  
  
"Thank's for sharing Bakura." Marik said sarcastically from the back seat.  
  
"Mr.Hoshi?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yeah Yugi?"   
  
"I can see over the wheel."As soon as he said this Bakura and Marik burst out laughing.  
  
"Just a sec." Mr.Hoshi said as he popped the trunk and went to retrieve something.  
  
"What did he go to get?" Yugi asked but only got laughter as a response.  
  
/Yugi...?/ Yami asked groggily.  
  
//Yami? What are you doing up your hardly ever up before noon.//  
  
/I thought I heard loud laughter so I figured something worth being awake for was happening./  
  
//No it's nothing.//  
  
Mr.Hoshi had come back by now and handed what looked like booster seat.  
  
"What is this?" Yugi asked a bit alarmed. The laughter had subsided in the back seat.  
  
"That Yugi is a booster seat." Laughter erupted in the back seat again. "It's yours to keep so you can get your driving time in."  
  
"Thanks I guess." Yugi said while blushing a bright red.  
  
/O.K. Hikari I know that SOMETHING is going on out there so tell me or I'm coming out there./  
  
//NO!! You'd give my teacher a heart attack!!!//  
  
/Well what's going on!?!/  
  
//It's nothing Yami just go back to sleep.//  
  
"O.K. Yugi it's all set up." Mr.Hoshi said "And you two be quiet back there or I'll make you use the booster seat too." Yugi climbed in an noticed he put pedal extensions in too, but was kind enough not to say anything.  
  
*thimking*It's gonna be a long day *sigh*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz-I decided to stop it there because it's getting a bit long and I'm lazy ^_^;;;!  
  
Yugi-Got that right.  
  
Starz-Quiet you!!! I could have yo crash and burn!!  
  
Yugi-Eeep!!! Pleeze R&R so she doesn't get any ideas.  
  
Starz- *evil grin*  
  
Yugi- *gulp* 


	4. Out on the Road With Yugi!

Starz- I return!!!!  
  
Yami- Dear Ra save us all.  
  
Yugi-Yeah what he said.  
  
Starz- Be quite both of you.  
  
Starz- Sorry it's be such along time since I updated but its been kinda busy around here recently. *passes out*   
  
Yugi- ARE YOU OK?  
  
Yami-Thank you Ra. Now she can't write anymore.  
  
Starz- *jumps up* I'm ok!!! I don't own it so don't waste both our time and don't sue me ^_^!!!  
  
Yugi- Are you sure your are ok?  
  
Starz- Of course! Now on with the story!  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 4- On the Road with Yugi  
"Alright Yugi. Here's the key. Why don't you start her up."  
  
"Just be carful your booster seat doesn't pop!" Marik remarked from the backseat before laughing some more.   
  
/Yugi what are you doing?/ Yami asked taking on his "ghostly" form and sitting between Yugi and Mr.Hoshi.  
  
  
//If you must know I am learning to drive, Yami//  
  
/Driving? What is driving?/  
  
//I am going to steer this car on the road with other cars.//  
  
/Oh....I don't get it./  
  
"Marik shut up." Bakura said   
  
"Make me tomb raider!!"  
  
"What was that!?!"   
  
"Stop it both of you!!!" Mr.Hoshi yelled. "Were not even on the road yet!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
/Are they always like this Yug?/  
  
//Yes.//  
  
"Alright let's get started. Now while you are in the back please try to be quiet." Mr. Hoshi said in a calm voice. "Ok Yugi put it in reverse and back us out." Yugi did as he was told and backed the car up slowly. "Very good now put it back in drive and take a right out of the parking lot."  
  
"You do know which way is right, right pharaoh?" Marik remarked from his place in the backseat.   
  
/WHAT WAS THAT YOU PSYCHO!!!/ Yami yelled even though in his current state only Yugi could hear.  
  
"Yes Marik actually I do know my right from my left."Yugi answered smuggly.  
  
"Oooooooo.....the servant boy's got an attitude."  
  
/I'LL KILL HIM!!!/  
  
//Yami calm down.//  
  
"Marik be quiet!" Mr.Hoshi said angrily "I could have you fail the test you know."  
  
"Well considering he rides his motorcycle without a license I don-" Bakura tried to say before one of Marik's socks found its way down his throat.   
  
"What was that Bakura?"   
  
"Nothing he wants to say nothing." Marik answered as Bakura spat out the sock and started coughing uncontrollably.   
  
"Marik?" Bakura asked with a chocked voice "When was the last time you did laundry? More specifically your socks?"  
  
"2....no 3 months ago."   
  
"I'm gonna be sick....."  
  
"Your are getting the hang of this Yugi." Mr.Hoshi said.   
  
"Huh? We haven't crashed yet?" Marik asked.  
  
"No we haven't." Yugi said   
  
/Hikari I think I understand what driving is now./  
  
//Good that means I don't have to explain it.//  
  
/Are THEY going to lead the metal horse?/ He said referring to Bakura and Marik.  
  
//Eventually. Why?//  
  
/ I want you far away when that happens./   
  
//I wish I could but I can't.//  
  
"Ok turn pull over there and we'll switch drivers."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Don't forget to take your booster seat with you pharaoh." Marik said.   
  
"Marik I'm warning you..."Mr. Hoshi said threatenly.  
  
/METAL HORSE!!!!!/ Yami screamed in Yugi's ear.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Yugi yelled and slammed on the brakes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mr.Hoshi yelled.  
"Uhhhh... I.... I looked away for a sec and thought that car was coming at me." Yugi said as he pulled the car over.  
  
"It was in the other lane Yugi." he said "But you did the right thing."  
  
"What are you doing Baka trying to kill us.?" Marik asked.  
  
/Why are you lying Yugi? That metal horse was charging you?/  
  
//I'll explain later Yami. Go back to bed.//  
  
"It's alright Yugi we were going to stop and switch anyway so let's go ahead and do that. Bakura how about you next?" He said and looked over the seat at him. "Bakura are you ok?" he said when he noticed Bakura scraping his tongue with his finger nails.   
  
"Y.... Yes I just need a sec...."  
  
"Here." Yugi said and handed Bakura a mint out of his pocket which Bakura scarfed down. "That should help."   
  
"Thank you." Bakura said and looked like he might hug Yugi.  
  
"I'm just gonna switch seat's with you now." he said as climbed out of the car while Mr.Hoshi took out the booster and pedal extensions.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- How was that everybody?   
  
Yugi- Thank you!!  
  
Starz- For what???   
  
Yugi- Not making me crash!!  
  
Starz- Well remember your day isn't done yet. *evilly laughs*  
  
Yugi- *gulp*  
  
Yami- Would someone please explain the metal horses to me?  
  
Yugi- I'll do it.  
  
Starz- I'll help. *sigh* R&R PLEEZE!!!! 


	5. Bakura Behind the Wheel!

Starz-Wheeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!! I LOVE SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami- This doesn't bode well......  
  
Yugi- Well at least you aren't in the car!!!  
  
Starz- Well he sorta is but it doesn't matter cause he's already dead!!!  
  
Yami- True.....  
  
Bakura- *appears outta nowhere* Hi!!!   
  
Yugi- How did you DO that?   
  
Bakura- *shrug* Don't know.  
  
Starz- It's my mystical authoress powers!  
  
Yami- HE'S not here is he?  
  
Yami Bakura- Behind you pharaoh.  
  
Yami- Don't do that!!!  
  
Starz- I don't own it so all you will get is some mud. In your face.  
  
Everyone else-???  
  
Starz- *shrug* Here we go again! And if any of you think the Yami's are getting off easy you are sorely mistaken ^_^!  
  
Yami & Yami Bakura- *gulp*  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 5-Bakura Behind the Wheel  
"Alright Bakura signal and take us back onto the road." Mr.Hoshi directed.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"He's already a better driver than you."Marik commented.  
  
"Be quiet Marik."  
  
"Make me pharaoh."  
  
"I'M not the pharaoh Yami is."  
  
"Who says I was talking to you."  
  
"Quiet please." Mr.Hoshi said. "O.K. Bakura let's go straight through here. And take a left at the next intersection."  
  
"Okiedokie."  
  
/You are such an idiot Ryou./  
  
//What makes you say that?//  
  
/ "Okiedokie"??? Who says okiedokie???/  
  
//Lotsa people.//  
  
/Prove it./  
  
//Yugi dose, Joey too. That's who I got it from.//   
  
/Someone who's not an idiot. Or one of those "friendship" freaks...../  
  
// "Friendship freaks"?//  
  
/Yes more specifically Tea./  
  
/Ah..../  
  
// I know let's waste everyone's time by having a huge long speech about friendship! What is that girls major malfunction!?!?!//  
  
/Calm down./  
  
*appears in "ghostly form" with a paper boat* (a/n I'm not sure if they can really do that but now they can ^_^) /Look is a Friend Ship!!! Get friendship!!!/ *pulls out little figurines of Tea, Yugi, Joey, and Tristan.* *imitating Tea* /I know let's mark our hands with permeant marks so we always remember each other. *holds fist up* Do you think we can dodge that rock? Of course we can with the power of friendship!!! *pounds boat* Oh, No!! We're sinking!!! *in normal voice* Now under normal circumstances they would have made it out ok but due to the marks on their hands and a near by oil spill mixing together it caused a chain reaction and they all burst into flames./  
  
"Bakura are you ok?" Mr.Hoshi asked. "You've been laughing for the past 5 min."   
  
"Yeah Bakura what's so funny?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Heh ... Nothing it's nothing..... Heh."  
  
/You must admit I'm right though./  
  
//Yes you are very right about that.//  
  
*CLANG*  
  
"What was that?" Bakura asked as the hood of the car began smoking.  
  
"Pull over and let me take a look." Mr.Hoshi said.  
  
"Great now the tomb raider's broken the car."  
  
"I didn't do anything you psycho."  
  
"Quiet both of you." Mr.Hoshi said as he exited the car.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Star- YAY!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura- What is your problem?  
  
Starz- I finished another chappy so I'm happy! Hey that rhymes!  
  
Bakura- Just be happy were not all dead.  
  
Yugi- Good point Bakura.  
  
Bakura- Thank you.  
  
Starz- R&R PLEEZE!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! Marik's up next if they can fix the car!!!! 


	6. Some Down Time

Starz- Hi everyone!!!  
  
Yugi- She finally calmed down.  
  
Yami- Is that a good thing?  
  
Bakura- Possibly.  
  
Yami Bakura- I'm gonna say not.  
  
Starz- You know what's fun?  
  
Yugi- What?  
  
Starz- Fire.  
  
Everyone- O_o;;;  
  
Yami Bakura- told ya.  
  
Starz- And were gonna sees a lot of it.  
  
Everyone- *gulp*  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr.Hoshi popped the hood as black smoke billowed out. *COUGH, COUGH*   
  
/Yami Bakura- Way to go hikari you broke it./  
  
//Bakura-Shut up Yami.//  
  
/Yami Yugi- Did Bakura kill the metal horse?/  
  
//Yugi- I told you its not a horse it's a car, now quiet I wanna know what's going on.//  
  
"Great it's over heated." Marik observed for the backseat....With his eyes closed....  
  
"Bakura turn on the emergency signal please while I call the school."  
  
"'Kay." Bakura said as he flipped the switch.  
  
"Figures that we are on a stretch of road that hardly anyone uses." Marik said.  
  
"How would you know Marik?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Cause I come out here to ride my bike sometimes."  
  
"A pedal bike or the one your not supposed to have." Bakura said from the front seat.  
  
"Take a guess tomb raider."   
  
"QUIT CALLING ME THAT!!!!"  
  
"Sure thing tomb raider."  
  
"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura yelled as he attempted to jump over the seat without realizing that his seat belt was still buckled and nearly choking himself.  
  
"Bakura are you ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!!" Marik burst out laughing "Some way to stop me tomb raider." He said before falling into another fit of laughter.   
  
"If I wasn't trying so hard to breathe regularly I'd have to seriously hurt you." Bakura said between gasps.  
  
"Well, The school can't send anyone out but they're gonna call a tow truck." Mr.Hoshi said returning to the car. "But who knows how long that'll take."  
  
"Hey!" Yugi exclaimed "Is that a car?"  
  
"That would not be just a car pharaoh...." Marik said.  
  
"That's a limo!!!" Bakura finished.  
  
/Yami Yugi- Limo? Is that a really good metal horse./  
  
//Yugi- I told you its not a metal horse but if it helps you yes. Really rich people rid in them.//  
  
As they looked on a large black limo (or metal horse) pulled up behind them on the side of the road. (A/N Three guesses as to who's in the limo!!) A chafer stepped out and walked up to Mr.Hoshi.   
  
"Hi. I'm Bob. Car trouble?" He said politely.  
  
"Yeah just a bit over heated. Do you have any water?"  
  
"Ummmmm.....I'm not sure we might...."  
  
"Bob!! What's the problem?" the limo's passenger said as they stepped out. "I have a meeting to get to.....Yugi!?!?"   
  
"Kaiba?!?!?"  
  
"Oh, Ra can this day get any worse?" Marik said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- YAY!!! Kaiba-chan makes an appearance!!!  
  
Yugi- What is Kaiba doing in the middle of nowhere?  
  
Starz-Ask him yourself.  
  
Yugi- Huh?  
  
Bakura- Over there. *points to Kaiba and Yami dueling*  
  
Yami Bakura- Do they ever stop?  
  
Yugi-No. Not really.  
  
Bakura- 'Kay here's a question. How'd Marik know the car was overheated without looking.  
  
Marik- Think about it tomb raider. I've had a bike nearly forever I just know.  
  
Yami Bakura- When' did you get here?  
  
Marik- I've been here.  
  
Bakura-Oh....  
  
Marik- Soooooo, When do I get to drive?  
  
Starz- Soon I promise!!! R&R PLEEZE!!!! Now somebody tell me where you guys hid the sugar. 


	7. FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!

Starz- Hi everybody!! Hope you all had a good Easter!!  
  
Yami- I still don't understand why a rabbit would have eggs.  
  
Yami Bakura- Yeah it makes absolutely no sense.   
  
Bakura & Yugi- *sigh*  
  
Starz- That's a whole other story guys.  
  
Marik- Can't you two just except their weird little customs and let us move on.   
  
Kiaba- Really. I have a meeting to get to.  
  
Starz- You ALWAYS have a meeting.  
  
Yugi- She's got a point.  
  
Starz- *is reading last chappy so she knows where to start.* Bob? What was I thinking when I named him?  
  
Yugi- Before anyone says anything or we forget Starzpen doesn't on anything except for the idea  
  
Starz- Thanx Yugi. Now on with the story.  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 7- FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
Kiaba stared in disbelief. "You three are learning to WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Drive Kiaba. Just like Yugi said a second ago." Bakura answered.  
  
"By the gods Kiaba I thought you would catch on faster than that."Marik said as he stared at Kaiba's look of disbelief.(A/N *squeak of joy* Confused look on Kiaba!)   
  
"You three can exit the car if you want." Mr.Hoshi said. "It's probably getting a bit hot in there."  
  
"Sounds good." Yugi said as he climbed out. "Much better!"  
  
"So which of you broke the car?" Kiaba asked.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
"Tomb robber." (A/N Thanks to acting girl for telling me that!)  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!! AND I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Bakura yelled.   
  
"Rough day for him huh?"Kiaba asked  
  
"Yup. Those two have been at it all morning." Yugi answered.  
  
Mr.Hoshi and Bob had put the water in but found that the engine still would work and were fighting over what the problem still was. Bakura was yelling at Marik and Yugi was trying, key word is trying, to break it up and Kiaba just stared for at the scene in front of him for a few minutes. As the fighting between Bakura and Marik escalated.  
  
"It's not my fault that's what you were."  
  
"Well it's not my fault either!!!"  
  
"Yes it is. Tomb robber."  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!!" Bakura yelled as he dived on top of Marik. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" He yelled as he started choking Marik.   
  
"Get off of me!!!"  
  
"Bakura get off of him! Your proving that your no better than he is."Yugi reasoned.   
  
"Yeah....but he asked for it....let me finish and I'll stop."  
  
"Bakura get off him before your driving instructor sees." Kiaba said. "If he sees you to fighting you'll never drive."  
  
"Fine. But if you try that again I'll pick up where I left off."Bakura said threatenly.   
  
"Is that you talking or your Yami?" Marik asked  
  
"Why you!?!?!"Bakura said before trying to lunge at Marik.  
  
"That's enough Bakura." Kiaba said stopping the fight.  
  
Mr.Hoshi and Bob came around to the 4 boys still arguing about the cause of the problem. "I still say it's the radiator." Mr.Hoshi said.  
  
"Whatever you say." Bob said.   
  
"Well, kids its gonna be awhile we can't find the problem."  
  
"Can we look at it?"Marik asked.  
  
"What?" Mr. Hoshi asked he and Bob were fighting about it agian.  
  
"Can we take a look at the engine?"  
  
"Sure whatever."  
  
Marik walked around to take a look. Kiaba shook his head *thinking* What have I gotten myself into.  
  
*engine turning over*  
  
"What the...?"Mr. Hoshi said.  
  
"Can we go now?" Marik said.  
  
"What until Bob and I leave." Kiaba said. "That is all I ask."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"Just don't ask pharaoh. Just don't ask."  
  
"Why did you sell your soul or something Marik?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Sorry that's already gone."  
  
"Let's go Bob. I'm gonna be late."   
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Alright boys. Marik I think it was your turn to drive right?"  
  
"Yeah it was."  
  
"I'll stay here." Bakura said.  
  
"Me too." Yugi agreed.  
  
"Just get in the car you two." Mr. Hoshi said.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- WHOOOO!!!!!  
  
Yami- I can't believe you two fought.  
  
Yami Bakura- I'm so proud of you hikari!  
  
Starz-That's not a good thing.  
  
Yugi- No. No definitely not.  
  
Kiaba- Pleeze R&R. God I'm happy I'm outta here. *runs far away*  
  
Starz-He'll be back.  
  
Yugi-R.......ight. 


	8. Mairk's Turnand the Problem's with a Yam...

Starz- Wow! This is chappy 8!  
  
Yugi-Yeah it went by pretty fast.  
  
Yami- Whatever.  
  
Starz-Well, your in a good mood.  
  
Yami- I know what your gonna do in this chapter. I looked.  
  
Starz-YOU WHAT!?!?!  
  
Bakura- Can you do that?  
  
Yami Bakura- So, What dose that have to do with you in a bad mood?  
  
Yami- Let's just say it's bad.  
  
Starz-It's not THAT bad....  
  
Yami- Yes it is.  
  
Marik- Why what is it?  
  
Yami- *glares at Marik*  
  
Marik- What?  
  
Starz- Anyway! Just so everybody knows, I'm not really familiar with Marik's yami, Malik. So some of my friends and I decided that he's probably like a Yami Bakura on speed and acid.  
  
Marik- WHAT!?!? I got gypped on the whole yami thing.....  
  
Yami Bakura- Is that an insult?  
  
Yugi- *sigh* She doesn't own it sorry.  
  
Starz- On to the fic!!!  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 8- Marik's Turn!  
Kiaba climbed into his limo. "Let's go Bob."  
  
"Where is that meeting at again sir?"  
  
"I'm not going. I'm going to check on Mokuba and stay as far away from the street as possible."  
  
"Ummm....Sure thing." Bob said as he pulled away right before the driver's ed car.  
^Back in the Car^  
  
"O.K. After your miraculous repair to the car I am sure your ready to drive." Mr.Hoshi said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, at least we don't have to worry about the car breaking down again." Bakura said.  
  
"True." Yugi agreed.  
  
"Anyway Marik this next stretch of road is kinda curvy so be carful."  
  
"Right."He said as they pulled out behind Kiaba's huge limo.   
  
"Wow Marik! If I didn't know any better I'd assume you'd driven this road before!"Mr.Hoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. "Assume" away.....heh...."  
  
/Hikari?/ A voice cam tauntingly out of the back of Marik's head.  
  
*gulp*//Yes, Malik?//  
  
/Tell me. Is that reincarnation of the high priest in front of us?/  
  
//Maybe. Why?// As he asked Malik's form appeared lying upside down on the dashboard.  
  
/Because that "child" has my god card./ (A/N Yes I think he has the right to call Kiaba child because he's 5,000 years old.)  
  
//I know that but what dose that have to do with Kiaba being in the limo?//  
  
/HA!! Hey is in the limo! Let me take over for a bit./  
  
//WHAT!?!?! NO WAY!!!//  
  
/Come on Hikari! Share the wheel he said as he grabbed the wheel and steered them into theother lane.  
  
"Marik? What are you doing?"Mr.Hoshi asked.  
  
"Yeah Marik. Is this even a passing zone?" Bakura said.  
  
"Yes it's a passing zone and I wanna pass the limo."  
  
//MALIK!! What are you thinking!?!?!//  
  
/I'm gonna make him wish he didn't have my card./  
  
//Huh?//  
  
/Now to take care of emergency brake./ He said referring to the emergency brake that was on the instructors side of the car.  
  
"Oooppps...." Malik said as he knocked a map that was on the dashboard unto the floor. "Let me get that...." He said as he reached over and pulled the chords outta the back of the break.  
  
"Marik keep your eyes on the road!!!" Mr.Hoshi yelled.   
  
"It's O.K." Malik said hopping back up. "Now..." He said seeing that he was along side the limo. "...time for some fun."Malik grabbed the wheel and turned it into the limo. "Whooo!!!"  
  
//Malik!!!!!!// Marik yelled and grabbed the wheel and started fighting him for control.  
^Back in Kiaba's limo^  
  
*CRASH* "What the hell was that Bob?"  
  
"I'm not sure sir." he responded " But I'm pretty sure that that driver's ed car we just helpped is ramming us!"  
^Driver's Ed car^  
  
"Marik stop!!!" Mr.Hoshi yelled as he tried again and again to use the emergency break.  
  
"It's not my fault it's-..." Marik tried to say when Malik butted in and finished.  
  
"You talk to much...." And hit him in the head so hard that it hit the door and knocked him out.  
  
^Yugi's Mind^  
  
//YAMI!!// Yugi screamed into him mind link.  
  
/Huh....? Wha....?/ Yami said groggily.  
  
//Ummmm.... Marik and his yami are having a fight right now.//  
  
/And this affects me how?/  
  
//He's "Leading the metal horse"//  
  
/Oh..../ he said. And took a solid form in the car....  
^Bakura's Mind^  
  
//Yami?//  
  
/What is it now?/  
  
//What happen's to you if I die?//  
  
/Well, I guess I'd die to. Why? Suddenly questioning your morality?/  
  
//Well, Marik and his yami are having a fight while driving.//  
  
/HOLY SHIT!!! Why didn't you say that earlier!!!!/ And he also took his physical form.  
^Back in the Car^  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura both appeared in the back seat of the driver's E.D. car. And at the same time jumped over the front seat and grabbed a struggling Marik and pulled him over.   
  
"LET ME GO!!!!" Malik yelled. Right before Marik got control and said "Oh, Thank RA!!!"  
  
"O.K. now that the crazy's not driving, Who is?" Yugi asked. Bakura dived over the seat and started steering while Yugi dived over to hit the brakes.  
  
"O.K. Yugi. Hit the brakes!"  
  
"It's stuck!" He said as they came to a curve. "Oh, shit."  
^Kiaba's Limo^  
  
"What the hell are they thinking!?!?!" Kiaba yelled as the limo was hit agian.  
  
"Ah sir?" Bob asked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"We're ruining out of road."  
  
"Oh, Crap!"  
  
*CRASH*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- Oooooo!! A cliffy!!!  
  
Yugi- You evil, evil person!!!!  
  
Yami- Told you it was bad.  
  
Yami Bakura- YOU BAKA MARIK!!!  
  
Marik- It wasn't my fault!  
  
Bakura- He's got a point....  
  
Yami Bakura-I don't care it's still it's still his fault...  
  
Starz- R&R PLEEZE!!! 


	9. The End?

Starz- Welcome back everyone!!!   
  
Yugi- What happened?  
  
Starz-Shhhhhhh!!!! Any way I think this will be the last chappy.  
  
Yami- Really? I don't have to worry about Yugi's safety anymore!?!  
  
Starz- I said I THINK this will be the last chappy.  
  
Yami-Oh...  
  
Starz- Anyway, I'd like tho thank all of my reviewers for their great ideas!!! Thanx!  
  
Yugi- Yeah what she said.  
  
Starz- And also to my friends who-  
  
G-Chan- Hi Starz!!!!  
  
Starz- AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kazumi- Boo!  
  
Starz- AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura- Who are they?  
  
Bakura- Yeah?  
  
Starz- They helped with the story....  
  
G-Chan- She doesn't own it.  
  
Kazumi- Yeah if she did she'd be rich and we'd be leeching...  
  
Starz-HEY!  
  
G-Chan- Write..... NOW!!!! Bwah-ha!  
  
Yugi- R............ight.  
  
Starz- This chappy is more ironic funny than anything else...  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 9- The End?  
*clink, clink, clink* The door slide open and Bakura walked in. Or should I say hobbled in with his new crutches. He sat down between Yugi, who had bandages wrapped around the top of his head hiding his tri-colored hair, and Marik, who was in a neck brace. The three sat in silence until....  
  
"Sooooo..... Marik you sane yet?" Bakura asked.  
  
"TOMB ROBBER TO NOT TEMPT ME!!!!!"  
  
"QUIET BOTH OF YOU!!!" Yugi yelled stopping the fight before it escalated."Right now we need to know what Mr.Hoshi remember's and who was awake and talked to the police cause if it was one of our yami's were screwed."  
  
"That's a good point...." Bakura agreed ad Mr.Hoshi came in. His head was wrapped up (from the bump Malik gave him) and arm in a sling.  
  
"Good morning boys." He said. "Now.....I'm gonna come clean....I don't remember exactly what happen but from what the police told me I have decided this course of action...." He said. He didn't notice the three boys gulp or Marik begin to sweat.  
  
/Malik- Don't worry about it hikari..../  
  
//Marik- Wha? Way?//  
  
/Just trust me./  
  
"Who ever was conscience when they reached the scene said that because of the car trouble I agreed to drive us back. Therefore the fault lies on me."  
  
//How'd you....?//  
  
/I was awake. The rest of the yamis were outside while I was not. And under the influence of the rod your teacher relinquished the hold of any memory after the car broke down./  
  
//If you weren't crazy I could just huge you....//  
  
/Oh, and your sane?/  
  
"And that being the case I am resigning as of this moment." He said. "I wish you the best of luck." He turned to leave the classroom but then turned around to say "Oh, by the way because of your injuries you will not be able to finish Driver's Ed this quarter. So, You three will be required to take it next nine weeks. Goodbye." And left.  
  
"Wait....did we just get off the hook?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sorta, I guess...."Marik said.  
  
"We hafta do this again...."Bakura said.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!!!" Yugi yelled and slammed his head into the table a few times.   
  
"I'm going home....."Marik said. "See you next week."  
  
"...."  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked. "You alright?"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bakura!! Calm down!!!" Yugi exclaimed.  
  
"Calm down!?! I am not calming down!!!" He yelled as he stood and grabbed his crutches. "You." He said pointing to Yugi. "Stay here." And speeded out of the room.  
  
"Ummmmmm....ok?" Yugi said,  
^Hallway^   
  
"Stupid neck.....had to get hurt....." Marik mumbled as he walked down the hall.  
  
A *CLINK,CLINK,CLINK* sound came quickly from behind Marik.   
  
"MARIK!!!!"   
  
"Huh?" Marik said as he turned around and came face to face with Bakura before he was hit in the head with one of Bakura's crutches.   
  
"Hey that felt pretty good." Bakura said as he dropped one of his crutches and picked up the back of Marik shirt and dragged him back down the hall.  
^Classroom^  
  
"Bakura that you?" Yugi asked. But got no response just a unconscience Marik pushed in the room and a "YOU STAY HERE!!!" as the door slammed.  
  
"... Maybe I should help Marik...." *sigh* And went to try and wake him up.  
~30 minutes later~   
  
The door open and Bakura hobbled back in.   
  
"TOMB ROBBER!!!!Care to tell me what the hell all that was about?" Marik yelled.  
  
"Yeah Bakura what was that all about."  
  
He came up to the table and slammed three pieces of paper onto the table.  
  
"What are those?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Those are blue slips and there are three. Take them so I never have to go through this agian." Bakura answered.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I talked to the Dean."  
  
"And he just gave them to you?"  
  
"Well at first he didn't want too. A quick shadow game changed that tough...."  
  
"....!!!!"  
  
"You didn't... did you?"  
  
"Yes I did. You can thank me later." He said and "walked" towards the door. "I'm going to study hall now...."  
  
"Hey wait up Bakura!" Yugi said and ran after him.  
  
"Well...beats being in the car...."Marik said. "Wait that was no reason to hit me with his crutches!!!! I KILL HIM!!!!" he yelled and chased them both down.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- You like?  
  
Yugi- Could've been worse.  
  
G-Chan- Bwh-ha!  
  
Yami Bakura- Bwh-ha!  
  
G-Chan-Bwh-ha!  
  
Yami Bakura- Bwh-ha!  
  
G-Chan-BWH-HA!  
  
Yami Bakura- BWA-HA!  
  
Starz-Stop it both of you!!!!  
  
Yami- Really you two are acting like children.  
  
Bakura- Yeah!  
  
Yami Bakura- I can't help it if I'm better at it then her.  
  
G-Chan- Why you!!! *dives in him* *starts choking him*  
  
Kazumi- *throws water bottle at G-Chan and knocks her out.* MY Bakura!! *hugs Yami Bakura*  
  
Starz-*sigh* R&R Pleez!!! If you guys want I'll add their driving tests!  
  
Yugi-Pleeze, PLEEZE don't do that!!!!  
  
Starz-^_^ 


	10. Yugi's Test

Starz- *sniff, sniff* You guys really like me!  
  
Yami- No they just like your story....  
  
Bakura- I'm gonna hafta agree....  
  
Starz- Fine just for that this is gonna be horrible for you two.....  
  
Yami- Wha? Can you do that!?!?  
  
Bakura- I'M SORRY!!!  
  
Yugi- I think it's to late....  
  
Starz- Yup. Now your in for it. Oh yeah, in a review someone asked what blue slips were. They are blue pieces of paper you talk in to the D.M.V that basically tells them that you passed drivers ED....   
  
Yami Bakura- So THAT'S what they are.....  
  
Starz- Yup!  
  
Yugi- She dosen't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Starz- Nope sorry.....  
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 10- The Tests   
"Yugi!!!!" came a yell from down the stairs. "Yugi get up!!!"  
  
"Ugh..." came Yugi's reply "But it's a Saturday...."  
  
"You wanna go get your license or what!?!?!" Grandpa yelled. Yugi shot outta bed and down the stairs. "Ummm, Yugi?"  
  
"Yeah Grandpa!?! Let's go!!!!" he answered hyperly.  
  
"Maybe you should put some pants on...."   
  
"Oooops...." Yugi said blushing and ran back up stairs.  
  
"And you left your Puzzle up there too." Grandpa said chuckling .  
  
Yugi put on a pair of jeans and grabbed the Millennium Puzzle off of his dresser and was immediately 'greeted' by Yami.  
  
/YOU WERE GONNA LEAVE ME!!!!!/  
  
//No I wasn't Yami. I was just in a hurry....//  
  
/It was dark and cold and I couldn't move..../  
  
//I think your over reacting a bit...//  
  
/NO I AM NOT!!!!/  
  
//*sigh*//  
  
"YUGI!!!! If you wanna get there before they close you better get moving!!!!"  
  
"Coming!!"  
  
/License? What's that?/  
  
// The thing that says I can drive a car by myself.//  
  
/Car? Oh you mean a metal horse./  
  
//Never mind. Just....Never mind.// Yugi said as he walked down stairs. "I'm Ready to go Grandpa!"  
^Department of Mot er Vehicles (DMV)^   
Yugi and Grandpa walked into the DMV office. It was filled with people. A women looked up from her papers. "Take a number." she said and pointed to the number thingy. Grandpa walked over and took the top number.   
  
"49." They both looked up to the 'Now serving # sign', it was at 12.  
  
"Now serving 13."  
  
*sigh*  
~1 hour 30 minutes later~  
  
"Number 49. 49 please!" the teller screamed. You could tell it hadn't been her day.  
  
"Grandpa that's us!" Yugi said rousing his Grandfather from sleep.  
  
"Wha huh?"  
  
"49!" she screamed agian.  
  
"Coming!" Yugi yelled back and ran up to the counter.  
  
"How may I help you little boy?" she said noting Yugi's height.   
  
"I'm 16 ma'am." Yugi responded.  
  
"And he's here to get his license today." Grandpa said finally realizing it was their turn.   
  
"Really?" She said in disbelief. "Wow...Oh any way!" She said and grabbed a large stack of paperwork from under her desk. "I need to have you," she said gesturing at Grandpa. " fill these out. And you and I'll will go out for your test ok?"  
  
"Alright!" Yugi said happy he wasn't stuck doing the paper work.  
  
"Yeah......" Grandpa said staring at all the paper.  
  
"Alright. Let's head out to your car and check it."  
  
"'Kay!"  
^Outside Yugi's car (any kinda car you can picture Yugi driving is fine)^   
  
"This it?" she asked politely.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Alright. Let's get started." Yugi started up the car and backed up outta his parking space. "Now take a left up here."   
  
"Alright." Yugi answered. And did then did what any extremely nervous person did, and turned right down a one-way.   
  
"I said 'left' didn't I?"  
  
"Oooops! Sorry!" he said as a car came racing towards them. "Oh, crap!!!" He swerved outta the way down a side street.  
  
"That was very, very close..... but you handled it well."  
  
"Thanks I guess."  
  
/Yugi I go a bad feeling about what she's gonna say..../  
  
"But you broke a law and therefore I must fail you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!"  
  
/Let me take care of it hikari./  
  
//What?//  
  
/A trick I learned from Marik's yami.../   
~30 minutes later~ ^Back in the DMV^   
  
"Wow! I've never seen anybody do the course so flawlessly!" the lady said as Yugi and her walked back in.  
  
"Well yeah..." Yugi answered blushing.  
  
"Are you done already?" Grandpa asked. He had only gotten half of the paper work.   
  
"Yeah. I did great." he said smiling.   
  
"Let's go take your picture for the license."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
"He should be done in about 3 hours." she said and lead him to have his picture taken.  
  
//Gotta thank Marik for teaching me that mind erase thing...//  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Starz- How was that guys?  
  
Yugi- I didn't crash?  
  
Bakura-It would seem not....  
  
Yugi- YES!!!!  
  
Starz- R&R and tell me ho should go next!!! 


	11. Bakura's Turn!

Starz- Been a while since I wrote a chappy for this.....  
  
Bakura- You know your right!  
  
Yami Bakura- Where did everyone else go?  
  
Starz- To a far away planet.....  
  
Bakura- Ok. Where did they really go?  
  
Starz- They left so they aren't here for your test.  
  
Yami Bakura- Why would they do that?  
  
Bakura- Never mind. I understand.   
  
Yami Bakura- What?!? I am confused.....  
  
Starz- I own nothing...*sniff*.....I'm...... so sad! *runs of story page thingy crying*   
  
""- talking  
//-Hikari to Yami  
/-Yami to Hikari  
~time  
*actions*  
^scene change^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Driving Lessons from Hell*  
Lesson 11- The Tests- Bakura  
Bakura stood outside the DMV. The white building loomed over head. It was extremely unnerving.  
  
/Why so nervous all the sudden Ryou?/ Yami Bakura asked.  
  
//I've got a really, REALLY bad feeling about this....// he answered.  
  
/Don't worry. You'll do fine!/  
  
//Whatever you say....// he said at last and headed into the building.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" the woman at the counter screamed at Bakura. "Take a number stupid!!" Bakura stared at the incredibly angry woman as she went back to what she was doing.  
  
"...bitch...." he whispered and went to take a seat. She must have heard him because she glared and him until his number was called.  
"Number 15!" she yelled. "Number 15!"  
  
//Oh, great.... that's us.//  
  
/What? What are you so upset about?/  
  
//That one chick will be 'serving' us.//  
  
/Well, she can't fail you on personal reasons..... can she?/ a few moments of silence /Oh..../  
  
"Hello 'sir'." She said with a fake smile placed across her face. "How can I help you?"  
  
"Hello. I'm here to get my drivers license."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let me see your required forms of identification." Bakura handed them over an she slowly, SLOWLY scrutinized every piece off it. "This doesn't look like you." she said coming to a picture of him on a passport.  
  
"What do you mean it doesn't look like me?" he asked disbelievingly. "It was taken last year?!?!"  
  
"Just a second. Yo Kiewon!" she said motioning a very large man over. "Dose this look like him?" she asked and held To Bakura's face.  
  
"Hmmmmm........" he thought out loud. It seemed to be hurting him. "I guess it could be."  
  
"Alright. We'll let it slide." she said and gathered up her testing stuff. "Let's go."  
^Outside in Bakura's car^  
  
They had checked his car and made sure it ran alright. She seemed disappointed that his car passed. "Alright let's get this over with. Back up and take a left at the first intersection."  
  
"Ok." Bakura answered and turned flawlessly unto the road.   
  
"Oooops minor flaw. -10 points."  
  
"What? That was perfect."  
  
"Sorry those are the rules."  
  
"Grrrrr......"  
  
/THAT BITCH!!! SHE'S TRYING TO FAIL YOU!!!/   
  
// I know!!! This is so not fair!//  
  
"Now an uphill park here."  
  
"Ok." And again Bakura complied and did it nearly perfectly.  
  
"Close but not quite. - 15"  
  
// SHE'S REALLY GONNA FAIL ME!!!!//  
  
/Well DUH! Even I figured that one!/  
  
//Your not helping!!!// The rest of the test continued the same way. The drove back up to the DMV.   
  
"Well let me see.....Awwwww I'm sorry you failed." she said with a smile on her face. Now by this time you must understand that Yami Bakura had been listening and was angry. VERY ANGRY.   
  
/THAT'S IT!!!/ He yelled into the mind link after seeing the stupid smile on her face. /I'm gonna take care of this one....../   
^Inside the DMV^  
  
"Ummm...... Excuse me."  
  
"Yes." A man who had come up to the counter said looking at Bakura.  
  
"I just took my driver's test and the woman I was with said she had to go. What should I do? Oh, here's her pad thing with my results."  
  
"Oh well. It seems you passed. Come over here and I'll finish up your paper work and take your picture."  
  
//How long do you think it will be before they find her soul less body in her car?/  
  
//Let's not talk about this ok?//  
  
/But I wanna know? How long?/  
  
"There you go. All done." the man said.   
  
"Thank you!" Bakura said. As he did a scream came from outside.  
  
/Wow that was fast!/ Yami Bakura said before laughing hysterically.  
  
"A woman's passed out in her car!!!" a girl said as she ran in screaming.  
  
/PASSED OUT!?!?! SHE'S NOT PASSED OUT!!!!!/  
  
*whistling* Bakura walked slowly out the door and to his car. He climbed in the car slow and let out a sigh. *thinking* Thank god this is over......   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Starz- Yami Bakura! That wasn't very nice of you!!!  
  
Yami Bakura- I know but I HAD to!!!   
  
Starz- I know......  
  
Bakura- *holding license* Look at it! It's so cool!!!!  
  
Starz- You are so cute when your happy! *Hugs Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura- R&R PLEEZE! 


End file.
